


Blinding Sunrises

by starbboy



Series: waiting for it, that green light [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: And He Gets One!, At least to jason, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Nightmares, Partially Mute Jason Todd, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Guy Gardner, They might be ooc in this but consider: jason is sad and guy just stole a teenager, Trauma, be warned: there is swearing from Guy and the narrator, no beta we die like jason todd, with the random boy you found on a roof!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbboy/pseuds/starbboy
Summary: The kid’s face is puregrief.Grief and sadness and awful negative emotions that make this poor kid seem older and just completely exhausted and Guy suddenly feels the urge to protect this kidwho he doesn’t even know.Christ, John wasn’t wrong when he said Guy was going soft.
Relationships: Guy Gardner & Jason Todd
Series: waiting for it, that green light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774906
Comments: 28
Kudos: 449





	Blinding Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> so this was fueled by my love of the lanterns and also jason. it's kind of inspired by Do_not_careissa's [Star Sapphire Jason AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632121) which i adore.  
> this is gonna be a series and i've got the next part written out. i doubt much plot stuff will happen it's just jason slowly getting a new family in the form of the lanterns.  
> I am sorry if they are ooc, i'm getting used to writing them  
> ALSO P.S  
> i am not familiar with ASL and my BSL is quite shaky so please let me know if there is something i can improve. this is the fic that i use it in the most but i don't want to mess it up later

The night Guy comes back from Oa it rains. He flies at a steady pace, green glow barely visible amongst the clouds of city smog and lets his hair and face get soaked - too tired to create any construct that would prevent that.

That’s not unusual though - the bone-tired ache he currently feels is a constant - only lost in the heat of a fight and so especially prominent when he gets back to Earth. All he wants to do is sleep for so long that anyone that cares might think he’s dead.

He hasn’t got much planned for his break from duties, it’s the just past the end of Summer break so most people are at school or working and he hasn’t got anyone to visit, family or friends wise and no serious errands to run or taxes to file.

So yeah, he thinks, not much planned - just rest.

And then he sees the figure on the rooftop and his curiosity peaks.

The guy is just sitting there, seemingly unmoving with no shelter from the rain. He seems normal at first, his clothes are pretty casual and there are no obvious weapons but when Guy flies closer he picks out that his leather jacket is lined with body armour and he thinks he spots the flash of a blade strapped to his thigh. Hopefully, part of the hero community then - either that or a criminal’

Well, Guy’s definitely curious now.

Guy inches closer, careful to dim down his glow and hide in the smog, the man is lost in thought though so Guy shouldn’t be spotted. Assessing him further doesn’t tell Guy much, he’s not one of those Bats - can’t make lengthy assumptions with minimal evidence but he does his best. He’s wearing combat boots so Guy figures he’s a regular fighter - and trained too, judging by his build - but he’s not looking to fight tonight considering the nice looking, but rather wet turtleneck he’s sporting.

When he moves up to check out the dude’s face the first thing he notices is the shock of white hair at the front of his head. But the second thing he notices is that the guy is _young_. He can’t be older than twenty-two and that paired with the knowledge that this guy is already a trained fighter raises some protective instincts in Guy.

His thoughts completely stop when he sees the boy’s (because he really is only a boy) expression and god does that hurt to see.

The kid’s face is pure _grief_ . Grief and sadness and awful negative emotions that make this poor kid seem older and just completely exhausted and Guy suddenly feels the urge to protect this kid _who he doesn’t even know._

Christ, John wasn’t wrong when he said Guy was going soft.

He lands as softly as he can on the roof, to the left of the kid, who immediately starts and readies himself into an attacking stance, or as much of one as he can whilst still sitting on the floor.

That just makes Guy feel more for the kid - he’s worked with traumatised kids and children who have been conditioned from a young age - he knows when an action is done out of habit rather than self-preservation and _God_ does it hurt to see. 

He puts out his hands and, taking a risk, gets rid of his Lantern uniform - luckily, he’s got clothes on underneath it this time - before plopping himself down on the wet floor with a small splash.

“Hey kid,” He starts, which the boy makes a funny face at, “I’m not gonna fight ya, jus’ wanted to check if you were okay, alright.”

He smiles a bit, all his moves feeling so gentle and alien compared to the way he usually acts. The boy looks confused for a second before shifting back to a neutral expression and shrugging.

Well. At least he gave an answer, right? It doesn’t tell him much but Guy is nothing if not stubborn so he’s going to keep going.

“Ya sure? Can’t be sitting out here in the rain for the fun of it, I’m surprised you aren’t shiverin’, you’re soaked through.”

The kid shrugs again, but he doesn’t look like he minds Guy’s presence as much which is a small victory.

“Okay, M’not gonna press ya if you don’t wanna tell me. Stranger Danger, right?” Guy jokes and the guy’s lip corner twitches up, “But I‘m worried about you staying out here in this weather - don’t wanna catch hypothermia or whatnot. You got anywhere to go kid?” 

The boy freezes at that before considering and then nodding his head. Yeah, Guy saw straight through that one. 

“Sure kid. Tell ya what, I’ve got an apartment near here - come with me to dry yourself off at least and I’ve got a pretty decent couch if you wanna bunk for the night, yeah? I can’t leave you out here alone and I don’t really wanna stay out here for much longer - whaddaya say?” Guy offers, grinning at the kid. Trying to show that he doesn’t mean any ill intent, that he just wants to help. 

The kid is silent, actually he has been this entire conversation which Guy is slightly worried about, and seems to be contemplating the offer. They sit there for about a minute before Guy tentatively breaks the silence again.

“Say kid, wha’s your name? I can’t just continue calling you kid.” Guy tries “M’assuming you know who I am considering you didn’t seem shocked when I took off my uniform but just in case - Guy Gardner, best Earth Green Lantern, at your service.” 

The kid snorts softly at that but then freezes and looks panicked, one of his hands flitting up to his neck. Oh yeah Guy has a horrible feeling about this.

“Hey kid, can you speak?” 

The boy freezes up at that and Guy mentally kicks himself and his utter lack of tact before backtracking immediately. 

“Hey, hey no, don’t stress. I didn’t mean it as something bad - I just wanted to check, yeah? Didn’t want to keep forcing you to speak if you couldn’t. Do you know ASL?”

Okay, good the kid looks calmer - that blank mask is back on his face but he’s nodding and his hands are flitting around which Guy translates as

**Yes. I am J A S O N**

“Well then, nice to meet you Jason.” Guy smiles racking his brain for any heroes he knows called Jason, “Do you wanna come with? I probably have some old clothes you can borrow while those dry off.”

And Jason stills for a bit before tentatively grinning back and signing,

**Yes. Why not?**

* * *

Jason seems to warm up to him a bit during the night, not completely, if there was one thing Guy could definitely say about the kid it was that he had a concerning amount of trust issues, Guy was honestly surprised they had gotten that far. 

But yeah, by the end of the night Jason had agreed to bunk on the couch, wearing Guy’s old college hoodie and a pair of tracksuit bottoms that were a little too small (because goddamn that boy had thighs). Guy thought Operation: Help Sad Roof Boy had been a surprisingly good success.

So, he was a bit bummed out to see Jason gone in the morning, clothes missing from the radiator. 

And then immediately after that he was just straight up surprised to see a note on his coffee table that just said: _You have no food. Gone shopping. Took spare key. - J._

Well. That was slightly unexpected - certainly welcome though, in all honesty Guy was just planning to eat beans and frozen meals while he was here but he supposed that wasn’t really everyone's cup of tea. He wasn’t sure how Jason had found the spare key though.

Jason arrived back around 10 minutes later with his arms weighed down by several shopping bags and bopping slightly to some invisible tune. He seemed a lot better now than he did last night, less worry lines on his face and some of the bruising under his eyes had gone. 

He stopped short when he saw Guy though, after dumping the shopping on the table, immediately signing apologies. 

“Jason, chill - I’m not mad, pretty grateful actually, never would have done it myself - it’s no big deal.” 

Jason stilled at that, and Guy had the chance to look him up and down. He was still wearing the Hoodie Guy had given him last night, the turtleneck tied around his waist in an odd fashion statement and _holy shit._

On Jason’s neck, on this fucking teenager’s neck was one of the ugliest scars Guy had ever seen.

Suddenly a lot of things made sense, Jason hadn’t lost his voice through natural means, and he’d lost it recently too - Guy realized.

It explained his look of grief yesterday and it made Guy feel sick and angry and _fucking pissed_.

He snapped out of his trance quickly realizing he zoned out and he looked up at Jason’s face to see it clouded with resigned sadness and Guy felt the overwhelming need to take care of him again.

He didn’t talk about it, instead he just motioned to the bags and said “You wanna help me unload ‘em?”

Jace seemed frozen in place though, understandably so, Guy thought. Then he just sat on the sofa arm and curled in on himself as much as possible. A practised sneer resting on his face.

**You don’t want to know?**

And god Guy did, because whoever did that to a child was a monster. Because Jason was clearly traumatised and defensive and Guy wanted to help.

“Sure kid, but only if you want to tell me, I’m not gonna make you explain something if you don’t feel comfortable sharing it.”

He didn’t really get a reaction to that so he sighed and started shifting the bags.

“C’mon kid. Let’s have breakfast before we relive our trauma, that sound alright? And then you should contact your folks - you musta worried someone when you didn’t come home last night, yeah?”

And Jason froze once again, looking straight up at Guy this time and the redhead could see the confusion in his eyes.

**You don’t know who I am.**

Okay now Guy was a bit confused. Was this kid famous? Some sort of actor or celebrity? There were definitely a few of those in the hero community. Or hell, was he a villain? Guy hoped not, he seemed nice and Guy couldn’t afford to move apartments. He also couldn’t afford to get injured either, that was probably more important than his house.

“You’re Jason. And I’m pretty sure you’re linked to the hero community. Haven’t figured out what you go by though, didn't seem important.”

**J A S O N. T O D D. Red H O O D.**

Oh well. Now Guy was even more confused. Because physically, yeah that matched up. Jason was built to be a fighter; with the body you’d expect to be able to pull off Red Hood’s stunts and the few scars Guy had caught a glimpse of made sense too but beyond that? It didn’t line up. He never heard much about the Red Hood everyone knew he was the second robin, but the Bats never seemed enthusiastic to talk about him more than confirming that and mentioning the most recent morally questionable batshit (ha) thing he’d done. The rumours he’d heard had, though, said the Red Hood was violent, dangerous and _crazy_ , he had a sharp tongue, the swagger of one of Bat’s kids and he was ruthless, Guy was pretty sure he’d heard someone call him _feral._

But that didn’t click in Guy’s brain. Because this was the guy, he had found sitting lost on a rooftop. Who had giggled at some of Guy’s (self admittedly) awful jokes and quips, firing back with snark in a medium he didn’t quite have the grasp on just yet but was determined to use. Who was constantly on edge, seemed nervous and slightly lacking in self confidence. Hell, this dude went out and did Guy’s shopping for him! Crazy Mercenaries didn’t do that!

And sure, Guy had known this kid for a whole nine hours, of which he’d been asleep for seven but he could tell this kid wasn’t crazy or fucking feral and angry. He was clearly traumatised six ways to Sunday (no shit, his brain supplied it was no secret that this was the Robin that had gotten murdered) but deranged? Hell no.

And he had worked with Batman, had heard Hal’s (and sometimes John’s) lengthy rants about the man. He knew that when the Bat decided something, it would take hell freezing over and his brain being replaced for him to change his mind. That man’s pride was a barrier a mile wide - it was impossible for him to take back a judgement or mistake. 

Suddenly the rumours began to make sense, he has vague memories of this kid resurfacing in Gotham, or rather the other’s relaying it to him. This quiet but deadly efficient crime lord that made freaking Batman distracted from work. He remembers Kyle telling him that this guy had apparently attacked Titan Tower and gone after the new Robin, which he’d heard from Wally who had heard it from a very distressed Nightwing. The Red Hood hadn’t had a positive introduction into the hero community and the Bat’s had latched onto that character and let the rumours spread.

They were wrong though. The Bats were so wrong about Jason.

It was odd too, Guy hadn’t heard much about Red Hood (Kyle had stopped relaying much after his universe hopping adventure with Donna and the guy in question, Guy had never really bothered to grill him on why) but he was pretty sure Jason was on okay terms with the Bats. From what Hal had mentioned from his catch up with his kind-of nephew, Roy, and gossip around the Justice League, Jason had been helping out a bit around Gotham.

So why was he sitting alone on a dirty, wet rooftop without the ability to speak and why did he feel the need to reveal himself to Guy like the Green Lantern would consider him an enemy.

Well. Guy sure as hell wasn’t a Bat but he could do a bit of detectiving to get to the bottom of this. And hopefully help the poor kid out in the process. 

He realizes he’s been lost in thought for a bit and Jason is getting more uncomfortable and closed off by the second so he snaps out of it, shakes his head, and tries for a gentle smile. 

“Sorry bout that kid, got surprised is all. Now. Breakfast?”

And Jason looks shocked. 

**You're not mad? About Red H? Killing?**

“I’m part of what is essentially a military force, Jason. On a certain level I get it. Besides, we don’t all have the Bat’s morals.”

If Jason flinches slightly at the vigilantes mention Guy just files it away into his new mental investigation folder. After that Jason looks relieved though, which is good although it makes Guy’s heart clench that acceptance isn’t the norm for this kid. Sure, he’s a crime lord and he’s killed plenty but everyone has different morals and it’s a struggle to get by as a hero if you can’t accept that.

Unless you’re the Bat but he is an outlier that Guy very much does not want to think about.

Breakfast is a quiet affair; Jason still acts tense, as if Guy will suddenly reject him, and Guy is channelling his brand spanking new inner detective to solve the puzzle at hand. The tension bleeds out by the end though - Jason slowly starts snarking back to his comments and genuinely smiling as they chat and comment about nothing. They’re both fully aware of the elephant in the room but it’s nice, nonetheless. Guy doesn’t realise how much he’s missed idle hero free chatter until he’s avidly watching Jason rant about some book he read recently.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves bantering with the other Green Lanterns on Oa and riling up other vigilantes but there is something refreshing about being able to just talk about idle topics with no repercussions or looming hero business in the background. It’s a luxury he doesn’t often get.

Jason stays for lunch too, which ends up just being smoothies because neither of them are that hungry. After lunch Guy switches on the TV and Jason preoccupies himself with Guy’s small collection of books. It’s mainly Non-Fiction stuff he used for his old job but there are a couple old ones from Christmas or that his mom gave him. Guy’s a little surprised how much Jason seems to enjoy reading and books, sitting on his one armchair looking encaptivated, but is quickly realizing most of the stuff he’s heard about the kid is either wrong or greatly exaggerated so he moves past that surprise fast. 

He ends up sticking around for dinner too, in fact he’s the one who makes it and _holy shit_ is it good. It’s some sort of curry, Guy doesn’t really care what because he’s in heaven. He tells Jason so, several times in fact. And the kid has this shyly proud grin on his face for the entire meal, while Guy sits there and makes a mess of his shirt the whole way through. Jason finds it funny so he can’t be too annoyed.

If Jason stays the night neither of them really comment on it, Guy just clears the sofa and gives him a clean hoodie and says goodnight.

* * *

It continues on like that the next day, they wake up. Jason makes pancakes for breakfast (which are fucking delicious) and they discuss whatever random things that come to mind. Jason is notably more open when answering questions and giving his opinion, which makes Guy smile. They end up exchanging stories about working with the Outlaws and Green Lanterns, the tales getting more ridiculous as the discussion goes on.

They chat about themselves too and Guy figures out Jason isn’t normally mute. 

**Phantom Pains** the kid signs bitterly. He says they come and go, get worse around the anniversary of the injury, or in some weather - such as storms, he should hopefully be able to talk again by the next day, they never last ‘too long’ apparently. 

Personally, Guy thinks any time at all is too long but he just nods and jokes about hearing Jason’s voice. It’s honestly a testament to how well they are getting along that Jason just laughs and agrees, solidifying that he will stick around.

Lunch and dinner are chill, Guy goes out shopping in the middle of the day because it turned out a family of moths ravaged his wardrobe and he really needs new clothes. He invites Jason along but the kid just shakes his head and continues reading.

It’s night-time when shit really hits the fan. 

Logically, Guy should have expected Jason to have nightmares, with the trauma he displayed. Most heroes have them in some form or another, and Jason’s experiences as part of the community had clearly not been tame.

That didn’t stop Guy from having a mini heart attack when he went to grab water in the middle of the night and he saw Jason writing on the couch.

He’s dealt with nightmares before, the other Green Lantern’s when they slept in close quarters, the kids and inmates he used to work with, his own. It’s fine he can deal with this.

The pit of dread in his stomach grows infinitely larger when Jason grabs his neck in his sleep and his face twists in pain. Well at least Guy knows what he was dreaming about, right?

He’s not exactly sure how to wake Jason up, isn’t sure if he’ll lash out or wake up sobbing. Guy learned his lesson the hard way a few years ago (Hal has a habit of throwing punches in his sleep after a particularly bad dream) and he doesn’t want to stress Jason out further.

He figures if Jason accidentally hurts Guy he’ll retreat back into a self-defensive shell and they _really_ didn’t need that to happen.

So, he figures he’ll try talking, it seems like a safer option. 

He moves to sit on the arm of the couch near Jason’s feet, which are kicking ever so slightly and tries to focus on his face in the dark. His hand is still near his neck, covering that god-awful scar and his face is contorting with what Guy assumes to be fear. He notices tear tracks on the kids face as well, which really doesn’t calm his stress levels.

“Jason,” he tries, voice caught between a whisper and a shout. “Kid. wake up.”

Jason stirs slightly but doesn’t wake up so Guy tries it a little louder.

“Jason? Wake up, you’re havin’ a bad dream.”

Still no response, his breathings getting heavier though, audible from the other side of the couch and Guy really doesn’t want to listen to Jason go through a sleep induced panic attack so he braces himself and gently squeezes Jason’s ankle.

The effect is instantaneous. Jason jerks up and curls into a ball, his oddly bright green eyes flicking round erratically and he tries to get his bearings.

“Jason! Jason, look at me, yeah? You’re safe, i’s me Guy. No one’s gonna hurt you, alright?” 

That seems to relax the poor kid, but he’s on the cusp of hyperventilating and has curled himself into the tightest ball his figure can allow. Guy moves to sit on the sofa and holds his hands out.

“Okay, Jason? You’re panickin’ right now. You think you can follow my breathing?”

A nod.

“That’s good. Okay so breathe in for four, hold for four and breathe out for another four - you got that?”

And they work through it slowly but steadily. Jason’s breathing quietens down and he leans out to grab one of Guy’s hands, squeezing it a little harsher than preferred, using it as a sort of makeshift anchor into reality. Guy slowly feels his own panic subside. 

**Sorry.**

Guy sighs, goddamn self-worth issues. Always making you feel like it’s your fault. He shakes his head softly.

“Nothin to be sorry for Jace. Nightmares aren’t a choice. You feeling better now?”

**So so.**

The kid tries for a smile but Guy can see his hand shaking as he signs. And his entire body is still tense, keeping his neck hidden. 

“Okay. You need me to get you anythin’?” 

**I’m fine.**

“Mhm.” Guy watches as Jason shifts, his eyes notably glowing - reminding him of his own or John’s when they’re in uniform. He doesn’t miss the way the boy’s hand hovers near his chest and face when he isn’t signing, and he’s too tired to consider being intrusive so he just asks.

“The dream was about your scar wasn't it.”

Jason hesitates when answering, his face completely blank despite all the other physical evidence, and then he just nods. Somehow Guy thinks it hurts slightly worse to have the confirmation. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Guy asks, his voice surprisingly gentle for him, trying to convey that Jason has the choice to back out and just go back to sleep.

Jason looks him over and nods again before going still. Eventually he moves, shifting so that Guy can see his movements better, sitting precariously cross legged on Guy’s ratty sofa.

**It was Bat. M A N.**

Okay. Well. Guy wasn’t expecting that. He knew the two were on awkward terms before, what with the whole ‘dead son rises from the grave to kill you’ thing, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

Holy shit. That was a scar that looks like it should have killed Jason and it was given to him by Batman? Mr. No-kill-rule himself? Guy hard a hard time processing it, to say the fucking least.

 _“What the fuck.”_ His voice coming out as a whisper.

Jason smiled, his face twisting into a bitter sneer (which Guy had learned was his favourite emotional mask) and sadness filling his eyes.

**Yes. My fault. Kidnapped J O K E R. Asked him to choose. Was Pit Crazy at Time.**

Oh yeah, the Lazarus Pit. He’s mentioned it in passing and Guy had heard a few rumours from the others. It apparently had this crazy life juice that made you alive but insane - it was probably where Jason’s spooky eyes were from, although now was really not the time to ask.

Jason’s smile grew even sourer. Eyes glistening slightly as he recounted the memory 

**Chose J O K E R. Threw B A T A R A N G at Neck and Escaped.**

God that was fucking sick. Guy was growing angrier at Batman by the second. This was his _son._ His broken, slightly insane son but his son, nonetheless. The kid just wanted support and to be free of his living nightmare and maybe he was brutal about it but throwing a goddamned knife at your kid’s neck wasn’t going to help the situation. If it wasn’t for Jason slowly breaking down in front of him, he was fully prepared to go straight to Gotham and knock that Batbitch’s teeth out.

Jason was getting more and more upset in front of him signing rapidly.

**Hoped he would choose me. Love me enough to get rid of J. But he didn’t and I couldn’t speak for months. We still fighting. Was 2-year anniversary of scar. J out of prison and Bruce angry. I-**

Guy pulled the kid into a hug right before he fully broke down sobbing. The kid collapsed onto him instantly, gripping the back of his shirt and burying his face into Guy’s shoulder as he cried and shook, holding Guy like a lifeline.

He tried his best to soothe the kid, let him cry his heart out and release any repressed tears, rubbing small circles into his back and stroking the other hand through the boy's black curls whilst swaying slightly.

They sat like that for a while, Jason’s sobs subsiding and the wet patch he had created in Guy’s T-Shirt began to dry and the lantern hating Batman more each and every second.

Jason finally pulled back, wiping his bloodshot eyes on the hoodie sleeve, and still holding on to Guy with the other hand. Guy wasn’t going to complain though - if it made Jace feel better it was fine. Kid had had a _particularly shitty_ night. 

Jason laughed lightly, more of a movement than a sound, causing Guy to look up in question.

“Sorry.” Jason said. Well, it was faint, more a whisper than anything else, slightly croaky due to disuse but pretty deep and alarmingly young. Guy knew the kid was, well, a kid but hearing his voice sound so young but universally exhausted solidified that fact on a whole new, slightly awful level. No one should have to have experienced what he did at such a young age. Or ever, really.

“Jace, what did I say before? Don’t apologise, it’s good to have a good cry every so often. I’m proud that you decided to share that with me - it’s not something to apologise for, okay?”

“Got your T-Shirt wet.” Jason replied, voice still rasping from disuse but his tone was starting to shift to something lighter, and also more exhausted. Guy just shrugged.

“I can put on a new one, I didn’t buy all those clothes today just to look at, did I?”

Jason just yawned in agreement, leaning into Guy’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t we both head back to sleep? That kind of stuff takes all the energy out of you and you don’t want to be grumpy in the morning.”

Jason did seem slightly opposed to that, still holding onto Guy’s hand, quite probably apprehensive that they’d just wake up to round two of Nightmare Aftermath.

“Usually just stay awake after nightmares” Jason yawned. 

“Sure, but you seem pretty exhausted, would it make you feel better if you slept in my bed with me? It’s probably big enough.”

That bed was definitely big enough, it was Guy’s favourite part of the apartment, and usually he managed to take up most of it, sprawling in whatever direction he shifted to, but if he tucked his limbs in it would definitely fit the both of them just fine.

Jason went quiet at the offer, absentmindedly fiddling with Guy’s fingers before sucking in a breath.

“Yeah sure, but if I start kicking feel free to kick back or wake me up.”

“No problem”

Later that night, with Jason sleeping peacefully with his face tucked into Guy’s stomach and the lantern’s fingers carding through his hair Guy decided that he would protect this dumbass kid with his life. 

And that Batman would be in big fucking trouble if he so much as touched a hair on Jace’s head again.

Oh and also that he might need to tell the other lanterns about the slightly dangerous vigilante he had essentially stolen from Batman.

He yawned and decided all that was a problem for future Guy, closing his eyes and drifting off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> guy: i've only had jason for a day and a half but if anything happens to him i'll kill everyone in this room and then myself
> 
> check out my [tumblr](https://starboysdcdumpster.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bleeding Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904927) by [impulsewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/impulsewriter)




End file.
